


Natsuiro egao de 1, 2, Jump

by aeonouji



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: M/M, The obligatory beach episode, ky crossdresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: Sol, Ky, Ram, El, and Sin, all head to the beach for a much deserved break. The girls and Ky catch the attention of three jerks.(Love Live reference is title)





	1. Chapter 1

It looked too easy. Three babes. A dark skinned beauty with white hair, a curvy redhead, and a fair-skinned blonde. With them were two guys. One dude stacked as hell. Of course, he had to be if he was carrying all their stuff. And, a blond kid just as fit carrying beach towels and a volleyball.  
“Ramlethal, Elphelt, Sin, get back here and put on sunscreen!” Exclaimed the blonde babe. Hair done up in a messy bun by the only brunet in the group.  
The blonde peels off her cover up.  
“Sol, could you..?” She holds out the sunscreen for the lucky bastard. He knew how lucky he was because he smirked. Staring at the exchange were three beach regulars that sat not too far away from where the group set up.  
The three regulars were Frank, Liam, and James. Not as fit as Sol, but a close second, they sat green with envy. He had to have known how jealous they were. He had to know, because while he applied the sunscreen occasionally, the blonde would shudder or her face shift into shyness. The damned lucky bastard. Oh, the dark skinned beauty came back.  
“Ramlethal?” So that's her name. That must mean the redhead is probably Elphelt, and the other blonde is Sin? Wait, were the blonde babe and Sin related? They looked alike.  
“Ky, are you not going to join us?” The blonde-- Ky shakes her head with a smile. God, it's a beautiful smile. She opens her mouth to speak and Sol pulls her down onto him. She chuckles shyly and answers, “I don't really do well in sunlight and someone needs to watch Sol plus our things.”  
He nods and releases Ky. She adjusts her top and pats Sol’s arm. Probably for emphasis. Ramlethal nods and walks off to join the others. Frank gestures for Liam and James to follow his lead. They walk past Ky and Sol to the other three. As they head over, Sin is setting up a volleyball net while Elphelt is putting on sunscreen. Ramlethal is urged by Elphelt and Sin to do the same, or ‘Sol and Ky will give them an earful’. Seems like Ky and Sol are probably a little older than these three.  
Frank saunters over to the girls before they can set up for teams. “How's about letting us in on this match?”  
Sin looks excited enough. “Really? That would make even teams!” He's not too bright. He pauses to think something over. Ramlethal notices his pause and whispers to Elphelt who nods and smiles. Frank looks puzzled but pushes his companions towards Sin.  
The match is tiring to say the least. It seemed more like the two girls against Sin than an actual three-on-three match. The girls had won by a single point because Sin’s stomach started to grumble. Liam and James had lost focus every time Elphelt went to spike because of two very good reasons. Two very bouncy reasons. And, Ramlethal had distracted Frank by standing in front of him with her nice assets.  
“Hey! Ram, El, Kid, lunch!” Came a gravelly voice calling them over. Most likely, Sol.  
“Ooh, how about we play after too?” One of them had called out as Sin ran towards the direction of Sol’s voice. Left in the trio’s dust, Frank follows after them at a nonchalant pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Beach Sex happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the family and beach sex.

Lunch is chaotic, er, hectic. Ky adjusted the tie at the back of his neck. The backless top was nice yes, and covered his chest, but Sol kept on tugging on the tie. Speak of the devil, Sol sat down beside him on the large beach towel.  
“Did you call over-”  
“What's for lunch?!” Sin exclaims as he runs over. Sol tosses Sin’s oversized lunch over to him. The instance he catches it, he chows down without hesitance. Jogging behind were the girls waving to a couple of males standing baffled by the net Sin set up. Ky neatly sets out their lunches for them as they walk over.  
Elphelt sits down before her sister does. Ky hands her the lunch placed in a hand-picked heart shaped container. Excitedly, she opens her lunch and takes her time to enjoy each part. Ramlethal sits on Sin’s side as he does the same, handing her the container she had chosen. Shaped like a sliced apple in an opaque green.  
“How was volleyball?” His tone akin to that of a mother inquiring about her children’s day.  
“Ram and I totally beat Sin!” Elphelt chirps.  
“Did not!” Sin exclaims through bites. Ramlethal nods. Ky doesn't think he can get used to her reserved silence. Perhaps it's due to the happy and loud pair she hangs around.  
“So you got your ass handed to you by the girls.” Sol guffaws. Lightly Ky hits Sol on the arm. A calloused hand slithers around Ky’s waist in retaliation. He huffs and sips on his water. There's no point in really fighting against the touch.  
Ramlethal is the first to finish her lunch. She watches on as Elphelt and Sin playfully argue about the winner. She adds her input when it's needed. The occasional, ‘That time his teammates were distracted and missed’ or ‘I think we can settle that in a second match’. Sin finishes his lunch after, then finally Elphelt. The trio gets up once more, something along the lines of ‘Let's play a bunch of other stuff with those guys and then we can go swimming!’ The trio runs off happily with the other equipment they bought at a nearby sporting goods shop.  
As they run off, Sol tugs at the tie poking out from Ky’s shorts. As satisfactory as swatting his hand away would be, Sol would probably do it again. So he chooses the alternative, “Sol.”  
“Should really show off the bottom too.” He grumbles tugging at the blue string once more. Ky feels it loosen at the waist. Deciding that warnings aren't working, he swats the hand away to retie the strings. As he securely reties the bottom, Sol tugs on the other side. His behavior borderline bullying. He's unreasonable.  
“If I take off the shorts for ten minutes, will you stop trying to undress me?”  
“Depends,” He replies, “Are you gonna let me put sunscreen on your entire legs?” Ky can see his eyebrows waggle underneath the headband. An excuse to grope him no doubt. He sighs, resigned, he knows he wouldn't win. His choices are deal with Sol undressing him in public or deal Sol putting sunscreen on both legs while groping him. The lesser of two evils, he supposes.  
Resigned, he sighs again, “Fine.”  
He unbuttoned the shorts and tugs them down to reveal a matching bottom piece. The ties on the end functional to getting it off more quickly. And its color is a milky white like the top. Ky lays on his stomach as he waits for the cold touch of lotion on his skin. It comes. It comes and starts right at the inside of his thighs. He lets out a squeak. It's a sensitive spot and he feels the lotion warming as Sol rubs it into his skin. The hands move from inner thigh to back and moved higher into the band of the bottom of the two piece. He can feel thumbs following the band to the ties at his hips and moving back down the same way.  
The amount of pressure Sol massages into his skin is starting to feel a little too good. As his hands move down the back of his thighs down to the calves, Ky starts to groan at the lack of feeling, but stops himself. Sol massages the lotion into his calves and it feels so _good_. Then, Sol flips him over. He pulls Ky closer so Sol has a possible capability to bite the inside of Ky’s legs.  
But now, the cold feeling is back once more. He can see calloused hands moving along the curves of his thighs to properly cover them. Ugh, this is so embarrassing. Ky tries to cover his face. They were doing this in a public location. While, the beach was vacant save the kids and three maybe four other small groups, anyone could walk by. He wants to stop Sol but, the words are caught in his throat. All he can do is moan out, “Sol…”  
“Yeah beautiful, that's my name.” The sudden words manage to claw their way out of his throat at the pet name.  
“...That’s enough, we're in public.” He hisses through grit teeth. Sol positions the umbrella so it hides them both from the sun, the public eye, and forces him closer to Ky. He buries himself in the crook of Ky’s neck, breathing in the smell.  
“Always did hate the smell of this stuff.” Hands moving from knees, to the backs of his thighs snaking into Ky’s suit. His hands firmly massaging Ky’s ass and having him clutching at the beach towel. Sweat already on his skin from Sol’s ministrations. Ky’s eyes flutter shut as Sol kisses up his neck and along his jawline. He tilts his head to give him more room to pepper kisses on his skin. “Still got five minutes on the clock, baby.”  
Ky wraps his arms around Sol and digs his nails in, dragging them down his shoulder blades. He can hear Sol hiss in pain. He lets go of Sol smiling, triumphant. Sol in return, pins his arms above his head in one hand and the other holding the fabric of Ky’s top with his index finger to show creamy skin.  
He mouths at the collarbone before nipping and sucking three spots to leave notable hickeys. He adds one close to the nipple he exposed by pulling away the top. Ky mewls and arches in response. Through the thin fabric of the swimsuit he can feel Sol’s hard on rubbing against him. Ky wraps his legs around Sol to urge him to get closer. But he stops once more. The ceased actions leaving him hot and bothered, but they really couldn't do that here.  
Ky nudges Sol aside to put his shorts back on leaving the zipper down and button undone, and wiggles out of his grip to readjust the swimsuit. Once Sol moved out of the way, Ky puts his sandals on, deft hands ties them secure. He stands and grabs a different beach towel.  
“Ramlethal,” Ky shouts, “We'll be back in a bit, make sure to keep watch!” In the distance, Sol can see Ram nodding. Ky pulls Sol up and drags him along. They walk for a moment before they reach wherever their destination was. They're behind some abandoned shack. The view of the sparkling blue water is great. Sol doesn't even see anyone around or hear anyone around in a hundred foot radius. Ky drops to his knees.  
“Eager?”  
“No,” Ky breathes, tugging Sol’s shorts undone with his teeth, “I'm sure anyone could tell with how thin swimsuits are.” His shorts are tugged down enough to reveal his hard-on but not enough to look undressed. Ky takes the whole length into his mouth. He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. When he feels Sol at the back of his throat, he pulls back, keeping this erratic and slow rhythm. Sol brushes a hand through his hair and undoes the bun.  
“Fuck,” he groans, “This is hot.”  
Ky lightly scrapes his teeth on the underside. He bobs his head enough to get a feel for when Sol is close. The slightest groan, or tightening grip on Ky’s hair. “Fuck, Ky.”  
That's a new one. Ky glances up gauging his reaction. Sol’s hand tightening the grip on his hair. He nods and takes his cock all the way into his mouth. He makes sure to swallow as much as he can. As he pulls off, a small amount of cum drips down his chin. Slowly, he opens his mouth to show much Sol had cum. He closes his mouth and swallows the rest.  
“Shit.”  
“Are you all set now?” Ky asks curious.  
“Fuck no, get up.” Sol pushes Ky up against the shack, with his back to Sol. Ky drops the shorts. Sol tugs off one of the ties at his hips. The bathing suit precariously slips before Sol tugs it aside.  
Fuck, this was a sight. Ky pressed against a shack hot and bothered, and his ass on full display, swimsuit bunched at his thighs. Fuck.  
Deciding he wants to see the front, he flips Ky over. He's hard and eager. Even if he doesn’t say it, his body gives him away. His chest heaving, and slightly breathless from the “massage” he gave. Might as well get to it. He nips Ky’s bottom lip causing him to gasp and open his mouth enough for Sol to kiss him. He pushes him back to rummage around in the discarded shorts. A miniscule bottle and a condom.  
“I'm in no mood to clean out today.” He rolls out the beach towel and spreads himself out for Sol. He had to be dreaming. There's no way he was seeing this sight in reality. This fucking erotic sight of Ky “How About Another Time” Kiske was splayed out on a towel, naked from the waist down, in a bikini Sol specially picked out, had to be a dream. Fuck, he was going to make damn sure to take this in. He pops the top of the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers. Ky pulls him down to make out once more. He can feel hands fumble with the wrapper and struggle with putting the condom on Sol’s hard on.  
Content, Ky peppers Sol’s neck with kisses and waits on him. He feels the first digit go in smoothly, no hiss of pain or gasp. Then, a second joins in, making sure to hit the spot that would make the kid squirm beneath him. He had to be sure to be thorough. Otherwise, Ky would get on his case about it. “Mm, Sol.” Looks like he hit it. He's gonna have to remember where he touched because it's damn rare for Ky to be vocal.  
Ky switches their positions. He pushes him down onto the beach towel. His hand resting idle on Sol’s chest while he sat atop his stomach. He straddles Sol, content with their positions. Breathless, he aligns himself with Sol’s hard cock. As Sol attempts to run his hands up his thighs, he swats them away. “No touching,” he playfully chides, “it's punishment for earlier.”  
Slowly, he lowers himself to the base. His voice caught in his throat as he takes it all in. Quietly, he swears. It's caught between the choking gasp as he finally has all of Sol inside. Both of his hands rest on his chest for balance. He pulls out and lowers himself down onto him again.  
“Mngh, I don't recall you being this- ah!”  
“Fuck, stop talking.” Sol readjusts them once more. Now, Ky is in Sol’s lap straddling him. Arms clinging tightly around his neck.  
“Oh god, Sol-!” Ky clings to him and moves his hips as best as he can. The pleasure is overwhelming and he isn't sure how much longer he can take it. Ky claws at his arms, dragging his nails down his shoulders to keep from moaning. Suddenly, Sol stops. Ky whines at the sudden stop.  
“Can't touch you,” Sol nips at Ky’s ear, “remember, Beautiful?”  
“For goodness sake,” Ky groans moving his hips once more, “I want you to make a mess of me!” Dirty talk wasn't ever his strong point. It didn't help to be breathless and panting heavily against his chest. Sol lifts him up and pushes him against the shack. His legs wrapping around Sol once more. That first thrust is all it really takes to get it going. Sol grips at Ky’s thighs and undoes his top, the front falling off to reveal creamy skin untouched by the sun. Sol leaves marks all over the skin that would be covered. Small kiss marks spread all over Ky’s chest.  
Sol snakes his hand up to roll a sensitive nipple between his fingers. Ky mewls weakly at the action. His hands busy with keeping quiet. Fuck, he really wanted to take this in. He thrusts into Ky again, eager to see the kid get off. Ky pulls him in for a kiss as he claws Sol’s back. Ky pulls away biting his lip.  
“ _Sol_.” Ky tightens around him as he rides out his orgasm. Limp and breathless, he lets Sol keep going until he reaches his own climax. When he pulls out, he keeps Ky wrapped around his waist. Ky’s spend on both their stomachs. Sol sets Ky down on the beach towel to dispose of the condom, and find something to clean them off.  
Luckily, he manages to find a shop selling dirt cheap shirts, and uses it as a makeshift cloth. The shop keep mistook the spend for the result of a sunscreen fight. Sol wets the cloth with bottled water. He cleans himself off before getting to work on Ky. He's already in the process of getting dressed. “I'm still impressed you can pick me up like that, it's been what- nine years?”  
“You're still a scrawny brat.” Sol places Ky in his lap once more to help with the back tie. Ky moves his hair aside.  
“This scrawny brat can still ‘ride you like a pony.’” He puts the phrase in air quotes. Rude. Throwing his own words at him like that. Ky goes to retie the bottom, straddling Sol once more to have it sit proper.  
“Let's get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Two dudes learn from a third that Sol and Ky are an item.


End file.
